In Seven Years
by AzoNintendo
Summary: A story about time travel. Outdated. This story stinks. I'll probably never finish it.
1. Chapter 1

_In seven years, I'll meet my match,_

_I'll know the turns, how to get back.  
_

_In seven years I'll figure this out,_

_I'll know what I originally sought. _

_I'll know the people, the places, the times,_

_And what to do if I hear the bell chime._

_And most importantly, greatest of all,_

_I'll know what I know now, so I can't fall._

_In seven years.  
_

**

* * *

**"Hey, what're you doing?"

Gadd fastened goggles to his face and pulled on rubber gloves. He fired up some sort of Poltergeist 3000, then faced Luigi. "I'm gonna destroy the time machine."

"Oh. Makes sense." He eyed the mechanism in his hands. "What's that?"

"This, my friend, is a little something I call the Poltergeist 4000. Only shoots fire. Cool, huh?"

"How do you get the fire in?"

"...Um, good point. You still have the Poltergeist 3000?" he asked, placing the Poltergeist 4000 safely in a drawer.

"Sure, it's at my house."

"Bring it over soon, would you?" he asked. "That thing is a time bomb waiting to happen. Yet so intriguing."

"Where is it, anyway?"

"Out back. In the shed, so nobody'll get any ideas. Do you mind clogging the exhaust vent for me so when I burn it the smoke doesn't go everywhere?" He handed him a roll of duct tape.

"Sure, but are you sure duct tape will finish the job?" Luigi inquired.

"Duct tape can fix anything. Trust me," Gadd assured.

"...Alright. I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Luigi eyed the silver time machine as he looked for the exhaust vent. He covered half the vent, thinking still of the prospect of time.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he dropped the tape, and hopped in the driver's seat.

"The future..." he muttered, setting the time forward 7 years.

He revved the engine twice. "Alright," he mumbled. "Let's see what this baby can do."

Time was gone. Minutes where hours, hours where years, and months where something else. Everything was spinning. Finally, it stopped. Luigi had lost consciousness.

* * *

When he woke up, he was on fire.

He yelled and flailed around, until he realized the pain wasn't fire, just the shock of traveling through time.

He straightened up in the car. He drove slowly, careful not to trigger the time machine inside the car.

Finally, he arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom.

But it wasn't what he remembered.

There where no flying cars, futuristic buildings, pedestrian tubes like he'd seen of Futurama, nothing. Just ruins. No pedestrians, no people. The buildings where crumbling.

He walked slowly to the warp pipe that took him to his house. Taking a deep breath, he jumped in.

His house was no different. The roof was slightly caved in, and the west side was covered in moss and vines. The lawn was overgrown and weedy.

He resisted the urge to get a pair of hedge clippers and trim his once beautiful yard as panic took over. He ran into the doorway of his house.

"M-Mario? You here?"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Someone jumped out at him, wielding a gun. Luigi jumped back.

This person looked like Mario, but... Who knew. His hair was streaked with gray, no hat to hide it. He wore a torn red shirt and jeans with no shoes. His expression was wild, and he looked deprived of... something...

"Mario?"

"And?"

"Um, it's me. Your brother?"

"Hm? I don't have a brother."

"... Yes you do. You don't see any resemblance?" Luigi asked, shrugging.

He pressed the button on the top. "Get the hell out of here."

"Wait! What's something only someone close to you would know?!"

"One thing. My worst fear. But nobody knows that except for-"

"Hights," Luigi interrupted.

"-Luigi?" He dropped the gun. "B-but- y-you're-" He took a few steps back and held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. Gadd didn't destroy the time machine, did he?"

"No... well... not in my time."

"...Oh. How're you doin'?" Mario asked.

"...How am I doing?" Luigi repeated in disbelief. "You shouldn't be forcing small talk, you should be explaining why the future is a crumbling wasteland!"

Mario stood there for a second. Then, without speaking, he walked out the door. Luigi followed.

"Where're you going?"

"You need to see something."

They finally arrived at the castle. Or at least, what used to be the castle. It was almost completely collapsed, plants grown over it. He discovered with horror that skulls where littered in the corners of what used to be walls. It made Luigi sad to see a sight like this.

Mario kept walking on, not glancing on either side of him, to the back of the castle. Luigi automatically expected there to be a vast field, Shooting Star Summit and Koopa Kastle in the distance, but shook this thought from his head. It had to be different.

It was.

As far as Desert Land in the distance, there where rows and rows of tombstones, gray and unforgiving. The grass had died. Shooting Star Summit was still there, but it had somehow lost its charm.

"Woah, what happened?"

"Hold on." He stopped at a tombstone. Luigi was almost scared to read it, but managed to anyway.

_Luigi Mario_

_1970-2007_

_Stabbed in the chest during the Gruesome_

"...." Luigi stared vacantly at his own resting place, immediately stepping off the ground that probably covered what remained of him. "...Wh...Wha..." His words came out in syllables. He couldn't speak fully.

"...Yeah. That should explain what happened here."

"W-what's the G-Gruesome?"

Mario sighed, like he didn't want to relive what happened. "Sit down. It's a long story."

**A story that will be heard some other time. Soon, though. Feel free to hold your breath.**

**Hm, a sequal. I felt like the other story needed a little something. Maybe a little WEEDGIE.**

**Welp, seeya.  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_But what if I am deadly wrong?_

_In 7 years, will it all be gone?_

_In all that time, will my world be dead?_

_With all my secrets left unsaid?_

_In 7 years, it'll all be new,_

_With all my secrets safe with you,_

_Or else it won't be new at all,_

_And my whole world will fall,_

_Without knowing 7 years.

* * *

  
_

"Five years ago, Bowser attacked. It wasn't like the crappy ones he did before," Mario began. "This time he really meant it. You and I tried to fight him off, but... No good. We got more help from the BeanBean Kingdom and Sarasaland, but it still didn't help."

"People died?" Luigi asked.

"People died. A lot of people," he replied, gesturing to the vast cemetery. "Bowser owned the kingdom for a few years, and it was terrible. Peach... she was held in the dungeon, and there was nothing anyone could do to help her. He was on a seemingly never-ending killing spree. You died pretty quickly after he took over. My back was turned, he had you cornered, and... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright."

"You don't mind that I let you _die?"_ Mario asked, shocked.

"It hasn't happened yet, remember?"

"This is getting confusing. You're in my time, so we'll go by my standards, alright?"

"Alright, go on," Luigi agreed, not wanting to hear more, but also wanting to run away while covering his ears and shouting, "LALALALALALALA..."

"Bowser got more and more powerful... Y'know that secret stock of power-ups in the basement of the castle?"

"Yeah," Luigi replied.

"Completely cleaned out. In a matter of months."

Luigi was taken aback. The power-up storage was almost as big as the Mushroom Kingdom itself, trailing out across the country. To completely clean it a few _months..._ that was just insane.

"Where is Bowser?"

"Died. From overdose," Mario explained, slightly triumphantly. "If used too much, Mushrooms can be a very powerful drug. I don't use them for fighting anymore... Come to think of it, I don't even fight anymore... There's no one left."

"Nobody? What about Daisy? Or Peach? Or Yoshi and Toad?" Luigi got panicky.

"Yoshi... He died after it started... He's older than you would think. Nobody lives forever," he said, looking in the direction which probably had Yoshi's gravestone. "I don't know what happened to Toad. He wasn't found, so he wasn't buried. He could still be alive somewhere, but I don't think it's likely..."

"W-what about Daisy?"

"Daisy's still alive," Mario responded. Luigi's face lit up. "S-she's not the same. During the war, we all told her to command her army from the safety of Sarasaland, but she ignored us and came to fight here. She's traumatized... corrupted..."

Luigi didn't say anything for a while, just held back tears. Finally, he murmured, "...A-and Peach?"

Mario didn't reply for a full minute. Finally, he spoke slowly and shakily. "A few months after it started, I got stuck in the castle dungeons, trying to find her. When I did, Bowser was there, too... I tried to stop him. But he was still on his peak from the mushrooms. I tried to stop him... But he had a knife, and I... Peach..."

"Okay. I-I don't want to know any more."

"I don't want to tell anymore." He sighed and looked like he was in deep thought. "Maybe if Daisy saw you, she would go back to normal... Or close to normal. I don't think she could go back completely the way she was."

"I'd love to see her. More than anything. I don't care what state of mind she's in," Luigi decided.

"Good," Mario said.

"Where is she?"

"Not far from here. She's in the Toad Shop, it's pretty much the only building that held up. Nobody really thought it was important enough to bomb, I guess. I mean, it had a lot of items, but still..." he mused, talking more to himself than Luigi as they started walking toward what used to be town square, until they arrived at the shop.

"I'll go in first, to talk to her," Mario told him, and disappeared inside the door.

A few minutes later of painful waiting as he heard voices from inside, Mario reappeared. "Come on."

When Luigi got his first sight of her, he knew his brother was right. She wasn't the same.

Her hair was long and matted, sticking in her face. She had bags under her eyes, implying she hadn't slept in days. Her once beautiful yellow dress was barely recognizable under the dirt. But the worst part was that he dress was torn, clearly revealing that one of her legs was missing from the knee down. Skin was sewn over the stump, like a last-minute medical procedure, but the stitches weren't taken out.

"D-Daisy?" Luigi stuttered.

"I thought I told you to stop coming here!" she screamed. "Leave, and never come back!"

"What?" Luigi murmured, shocked.

"She thinks you're a mirage," Mario explained.

"Daisy, it's me," Luigi said quietly.

Daisy burst into tears. Luigi took a step forward and kneeled by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, placing her hand over his. "Y-you're... You're real?" Instead of responding, Luigi kissed her.

When they finally broke apart, Daisy still had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "How are you... Gadd's time machine?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I can't beleive this happened. I'm not going to let it happen."

"You can't," Daisy retorted simply.

"Don't you see? I can! I can go back and stop this! I'll tell the Mario of my time what's going to happen, and we'll just kick Bowser's spiky ass!" Luigi explained, shouting with excitedness.

"It won't work. I'm not going to beleive you," Mario argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm stubborn. You're gonna have to come up with some hardcore evidence for attacking him... Or maybe catch me in a mood where I'm ready for some ass-kicking," Mario responded, sitting down next to the couple.

"Oh, I have ways of making you do my bidding," Luigi assured. "Beat you up a little, or something..."

He laughed. "I'd have you facedown on the ground in five seconds."

"He would," Daisy agreed. "I remember those fights you had."

"Well, maybe I'll prove you wrong right here!" Luigi announced.

"Okay, but I'm a little rusty, I haven't fought in a-" Mario lunged at his younger sibling, pinning him to the floor, face first. "What'd I tell you?"

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Luigi said, his voice slightly muffled. Mario let him get up.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

Mario tried to land a punch on him, but Luigi caught it, returning a blow. In a few seconds, they where wrestling.

"You guys are so immature," Daisy commented with a laugh.

They rolled onto their backs, laughing.

"Y'know what?" Mario said. "This is almost like old times... Like almost everyone is back together again."

There was an almost eerie silence after his statement. Almost like they weren't the only two in the room.

"Weege?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to go back to your time, and prevent this from happening. Do whatever you can to make me believe this is going to happen. And tell myself from the past to value what he has, and to keep close watch on the people he loves. And tell Peach that I miss her. Please."

"And tell me to stay in Sarasaland during the Gruesome," Daisy added.

"Of course," Luigi promised.

"To stop it, you're going to have to kill Bowser," Mario warned.

"How?"

"He's built up an immunity to lava, and beating him only knocks him out. You have to tear him apart, then leave the pieces for the Goombas."

Luigi shuddered at how much blood was going to spill. Maybe, in the fight, not just Bowser's.

"B-bye," Daisy stuttered, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you," Luigi replied.

Daisy pulled away a little, to look him in the eyes. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for forever." She took her arms from him. "Now go save the world."

He stood up, smiling.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Luigi announced, gesturing to the car.

"Wow," Mario sighed. "I almost didn't remember it. That trip to 1881 was... scary. Bet it was scary coming here, huh?"

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. "7 years isn't that long... I mean, for an entire Kingdom to get destroyed..."

"I know," he said. "I almost want to come back with you. No, I _really _want to go back with you. If it wouldn't blink me out of existence, I'd kill my past self and just assume his role in the world."

"Don't worry, once I change things, this whole place will be different." He stared at the date input console. "Mario?"

"Yeah?" he replied vaugly, probably lost in memories.

"How did you cope? I mean, when Peach... died?"

He was quiet. "I didn't. I asked Bowser to kill me, but he said it wasn't worth it if I wanted to die... I got my will to live back a few months ago. I dunno where it came from... Maybe my subconcious knew you where coming to fix things... Thanks, by the way."

"No problem," he responded. "Well... I'd better get going."

"OK," Mario said. "Bye. And watch your back."

"I will," Luigi assured, closing the door. "Seeya soon."

He drove off, as the speedometer gradually got higher and higher. The car was engulfed once again in sparks and fire, and the the pressure of time once again sucked away his counciousness.

**Dammit, that was long. XD**

**Y'know, I kinda like that poem I'm making up there at the top. It's my first half-decent poem! Hooraaaay!**

**I just saw Grease on Broadway. You haven't lived 'till you've seen this play! The guy playing Danny was great! Hell, all of 'em where awesome. :D**

**Okay, if you're still awake,**

**~AzoNintendo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Seven years is such a short time,_

_Way past the sight of my prime._

_I don't want to go out that way, _

_Without having a single say,_

_I don't want to go at all,_

_I don't want to fall,_

_In seven years.

* * *

_"Alright, let's go..." Luigi muttered, stepping out of the machine. He ran into E. Gadd's lab.

"Ah, Luigi. Are you finished taping the exhaust vent?" he asked, looking up from his work.

"...Taping over the..." Luigi was dumbfounded that he didn't notice that he'd been gone for almost 3 hours, then he remembered that he came back to exactly the time he left. "Uh, no. But I just remembered I have to go do something urgent, bye!" He tossed the tape onto the table and ran out.

* * *

"Hey Mario, wake up," Daisy said, nudging her friend.

"What! Is the Mushroom Kingdom changed yet?!" He responded, looking around quickly, only to find the depressing ruins staring back at him.

"No. You wouldn't remember it anyway, if that was the case."

"God, what is taking him so long?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna have to keep waiting," she replied, playing with a strand of her hair.

* * *

"Mario!" Luigi yelled upon entry to his house.

"What?!" he shouted back, appearing from the door to the living room. "Is Peach kidnapped? Is Bowser coming soon? Is he right outside the door?"

"Worse. Sit down."

He sat into a kitchen chair, a look of impatient panic on his face.

"Well, earlier today, I was at E. Gadd's house, and I kinda, sorta used the time machine..."

"You used it?" Mario replied, shocked. "Where did you go?"

"7 years into the future."

"Really? How was it? I bet the whole kingdom's really futuristic, with shiny buildings, and-"

"No, not at all," Luigi interrupted. "It's a complete and total disaster."

He was silent for a few moments. "That can't be right."

"It is!" he persisted. "The you of that time said you wouldn't beleive me..."

"Well, no, because it's not gonna be true. There's no way the Mushroom Kingdom could be destroyed."

"Well, apparently there is, because I just saw it... We need to stop this! Don't you realize what will happen? The Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed! Peach and I are _dead,_" he said quickly and impatiently.

"...Wh... What?"

"And not just us. Y'know the feild behind the castle? Completely filled with tombstones. All the way to Desert Land."

"How would... What happened?"

"...Maybe I should show you. Let's go to Gadd's house."

* * *

"Professor Gadd, is there any way that a person could talk to their future self?" Luigi asked.

"Well, considering the whole Shroomies incident, I'd say for a short time, but-"

"Thank you. Mario's gonna come help me... tape over the exhaust vent," Luigi said, walking out the door.

He jumped into the driver's seat and turned the time settings to 7 years in the future. "Well, come on in."

Mario sat down in the passenger's seat. "Okay... let's go."

Luigi stepped on the gas, and the engine roared to life. A split second before they hit the shed, it disappeared, and the sensation of time once again weighed them down.

* * *

The second the vehicle stopped, Luigi jumped out and gestured for Mario to follow. They walked toward the kingdom slowly.

"Oh my God..." Mario muttered. "It's true... The whole kingdom..."

"Do you beleive me now?" Luigi asked, slightly sarcastically. "Let's talk to you and Daisy." He led him to the Item Shop.

"Mario? I'm back." Luigi said, opening the door. "And I brought someone."

"Really? Nothing's changed yet..." Mario heard an all to familiar voice inside the shop. "Who's there?"

"Mario, this is Mario."

The future Mario stood and faced his past counterpart. "You brought him here? You're not supposed to do that."

"Like you said, he wouldn't beleive me," Luigi explained.

"Oh, I beleive you now," Mario replied. "What can we do?"

"Kill Bowser," the other Mario informed. "Permanently."

"That's the only way?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, by the way. Oh, and one other thing." He clenched his fist and punched him in the stomach.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" the present Mario asked, his arms around his middle.

"Look, there are about ten things I want you to do when you go back, but I'll only say a few," he scolded angerly. "Don't let Bowser off easily, don't try the orange pepper, knock the knife out of his hand, and propose to her, you moron."

"...I'll keep that in mind, but I have something to say to you, too." He punched him back with force.

The future Mario doubled over. "You'll be feeling that in a few years, y'know."

"Small price to pay."

"Okay, okay," Luigi said, interrupting the argument. "Just tell us the full plan."

"What's the date for you guys?" he asked.

Luigi told him the date. "...It should start about a year from then," he informed. "Bowser should attack from the east, with a whole crapload of troops... You'll need more people. A lot more people."

"Why should it be any different?" Mario asked. "We've taken on his troops a million times before."

"All at once, Mr. Genius?"

"I don't appreciate the verbal attacks from _myself_," he retorted.

"Anyhow... defend the castle, and the power up store under the castle, since that's where his powers are going to come from..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just got a huge Deja Vu. But I guess that was expected."

"Yeah... I think we got it. Let's go." Luigi stood up. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem. Thanks for saving the world."

"No problem."

* * *

"I can't beleive I turn into that bastard..." Mario said when they sat down in the car.

"I dunno, I didn't notice any difference," Luigi informed.

"Oh... Wait, hey!"

"Heh," he laughed. "So, what are we gonna do for a whole year? Should we tell Peach and Daisy?"

"We're not going to let it happen, and I'm not sure we should tell them. I think that as soon as we get home, we should go right to Bowser's castle and kill him," Mario explained.

"How?"

"I don't know."

**Well, I decided to continue. No, I'm not dead yet. But I have been having long periods of absence. Eh, I'll be here more often from now on.**

**Thank you, and good night.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_In the 7 years, while I'm waiting for Hell,_

_Which the future events can truly tell,_

_I'll live it up now, in the present time,_

_Because I don't want to be there when funeral bells chime._

_If I'm the one to die, in 7 years,_

_I should tell you I love you, with a whisper in your ears._

_If you're the one to die, ground to the depths of nothin,_

_Your remains buried deep, deep inside a coffin, _

_Then I will stop that now,_

_Regarding I know how._

_In seven years._

_

* * *

_"But how do you kill a Koopa?" Luigi asked once they had made it to the library. "I don't think anyone has ever done it for good."

"I know one person who has," Mario responded, pulling _Mushroom Kingdom History _out of its shelf and plopping it onto the table. "Papaya Toadstool."

"The guy that was with you back in 1881?"

"That's the one." He flipped through pages of different Mushkeys, until he came to Papaya's picture. Opposite his picture was Annabella's. "Go check some more books, Luigi." He skimmed through the paragraph.

_When Annabella Mushkey, the last Mushkey to be in power came to her untimely demise, the Mushroomians of the late 1800s elected Papaya Toadstool to be their leader, due to the fact that he killed the murderer of their previous ruler._

_Papaya came from a larger family, with four other siblings. His father died when the coal mine he worked in collapsed. _

_A little known fact was that Toadstool was in love with Annabella Mushkey. _

_Papaya Toadstool died in 1939 of heart failure at age 56._

"Any luck?" Luigi asked from behind a copy of _The Toadstool Family Heritage._

"Nope," he said back. "Anything in that book?"

"No," he responded. He picked up another book. "We have to keep looking."

A few hours later, they had still found nothing.

"This is getting confusing," Luigi announced after what seemed like the hundredth book. "We can't spend a few years sitting in this library waiting for attack! We have to act now!"

"But we're forgetting the little detail that we don't know _how_," Mario explained, talking more to himself than his brother. "Maybe if we just think about this... We always go for the head, and he gets knocked out. So it can't be his head..."

"He _does _wear a shell," Luigi pointed out. "Is that a precaution, maybe?"

They were quiet for a few moments, when suddenly, they both snapped their fingers and yelled, "That's _it_!"

"Gosh, it's so _obvious_ now!" Luigi said, hitting himself in the head slightly.

"We don't have any time to lose," Mario responded, standing. "Let's go."

* * *

Peach walked slowly to her favorite balcony, the same one, she had heard, that Annabella Mushkey had taken a liking to. A large expanse of feild streatched into the distance, and before her was a spectacular veiw of Shooting Star Summit, its famous stars glistening in the moonlight.

Their enemy castle stood proudly only a few miles away from that beautiful point, giving off a forlorn message. Something on the ground caught her eye. A bonfire. Koopa Kingdom flags. Screaming citizens and soldiers. A large royal koopa standing at a podium, shaking his immense fist in the air.

The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom closed her eyes and turned her head. When she opened them, Toadsworth has appeared, looking up at her with innocent eyes. She looked back to the horizon.

"The time's come, hasn't it?"

She didn't asnwer, just kept her gaze at the terrible sight.

"How will we stop this?" Toadsworth asked gravely.

Peach's hands shook where she gripped the railing. "I don't know."

* * *

"Attention Koopa citizens! We have been mistreated! Wronged!" Bowser Koopa screamed at his minions and underlings, pounding a claw on the podium at which he stood. "The Mushroom Kingdom has always got the better end of the stick! They have taken out pride _too many times!"_

The crowd waved their flags and torches, cheering and screaming along with their ruler.

"They have taken what was rightfully ours! They have slung mud of the very Koopa name! Do you want a world where people like_ them _walk all over_ people like us?!" _He pounded on the flat surface of the table.

"_No!" _a million voices shouted.

"We will take back what belongs to _us_! We will do whatever it takes to win! And we will _kill those who stand in our way!"_

This was met with screams and yells, and the lighting of a huge bonfire that was made to look like exactly the Mario Brothers and the princess.

"The Mushroom Kingdom will rue the day they crossed us!"

* * *

**Well, I have been gone long enough. I'll hopefully be getting back to regular updates soon. **

**kthnksby.**


End file.
